The Season of Chaos
by TaliseArlenDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Talise Arlen's life goes out of wack after she discovers she's a demigod. Adding to her troubles, she just so happens to be a demigod of a new prophecy. Follow Talise and her friends on their adventures to return the Weather Crest back to Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything except OCs belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Ch 1**

_Run! _My first thought when a huge black dog bounded from behind the buildings of Manhattan. I turned around and ran, arms pumping, legs flying, down the block. The dog raced after me growling. I skidded into a deserted alleyway that was concealed pretty well to catch my breath. Suddenly, from behind me, I heard a deep, loud growl. Slowly turning on my heel, I faced the dog. It slowly advanced on me, eyeing me and snapping its long white fangs. I was cornered with no way out. Just as the dog was about to bite my arm off...

"Aah!" I woke up with a start. I checked my surroundings to make sure that what just happened was a dream. Yep, same messy room with clothes and books strewn across the floor. Relieved, I flopped back into bed. Just then my alarm beeped. I rolled over and hit the snooze button. The red numbers blinked 7:00. I gazed out the window. It was still drizzling. It had been raining like nonstop for the past week or so. In May it had even snowed. Then I glanced at my calendar that was stuck on the wall next to me. Today's date, 6/5, was circled with a big red sharpie. Oh right, I forgot. Today was the last day of school. Yesterday we had taken the finals. They were so long. Excited, I jumped out of bed, changed into shorts and a blue tank top, and got out my suitcase and duffel.

Before packing, I stopped in the bathroom to splash water onto my face. I looked into the mirror. My wavy black hair was a mess and my sea-green eyes looked dead. Probably because of the recurring dog nightmares. After I finished brushing my teeth and pulling my hair into a ponytail, I started organizing my things into piles on the floor.

_Toothbrush, check. Clothes, check. Hairbrush, check. _I ticked things off in my head as my eyes sweeped over the messy piles of my belongings. Satisfied that I had found everything, I started stuffing them into my blue suitcase and duffel. After packing I rolled my suitcase down the hall and to the main entrance.

Bardenville Highschool's main entrance was packed with students. When I finally reached the entrance, I found a surprise waiting for me. My Greek and Latin teacher, Miss. Santos, was waving to me at the edge of the door. Miss Santos was about as tall as me, around 5'8" to 5'9", and also slim and fit. She always wore her long blond hair back in a ponytail and her gray eyes could spot anything. Nobody got away with any trouble in her class. But she was always patient with me, even though I had ADHD and dyslexia, which made me one of the harder students to deal with. She walked over to me with a package in her hand.

"Hi Mrs. Santos," I politely said as she reached me through the crowd of students.

"Hi Talise. I have something to give to you. I was afraid you had already left." She opened the package and dropped something into my palm. It was a turquoise bracelet with wave patterns engraved on the surface. From the bracelet dangled a sword and a shield charm.

"What's this for?" I asked turning it back and forth on my palm.

"Just promise me this. Keep this bracelet with you at all times. If your ever in danger, press the charms." She looked at me.

"Uh, sure." I said, clasping it onto my wrist. It fit perfectly. "Thanks. I have to go now," I said, giving her a hug. Then, with a wave, I turned around and followed the flow of students outside.

* * *

Once outside, I scanned the grounds for my friend Arun. Thankfully, the drizzle had stopped so I didn't need to take out my umbrella. Finally, I spotted him. Arun was pretty tall, about 6'2" and his hair was the exact same color as the sun, a yellowy-gold color. I maneuvered my way through the crowd until I was standing next to him.

"So," I said, " Are you spending the summer over at my place or is your mom home?" You see, Arun's mom traveled at lot because of her work. Arun and I had been best friends since like elementary school so he usually spent the summer over my house. I know, a 16 year old should be able to stay home alone but Mrs. Walker was a bit overprotective.

"Mom's not gonna be home 'till mid-July probably," he answered, leaning against his suitcase.

"So you're coming over my place. Let's go catch that train." We pulled our suitcases over to the station. Bardenville Highschool is an international boarding school so there were trains headed in practically every direction. We reached the track marked **MANHATTAN **and boarded. We found a seat and shoved our luggage into the compartment above us.

Finally, the train started moving. After a while, I fell asleep against the seat.

* * *

Same buildings, same slobbery black dog, same dream as before. Except this time, instead of biting me, the dog started shaking me. When its barking was almost too loud to bear, its voice changed.

"Wake up, Talise. WAKE UP!" I literally jumped out of my seat and slammed my head against the compartment above me.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my head, "Was that really necessary?" Arun shrugged.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up. Anyway, we're almost there." The train had gone underground now. After about 5 minutes, the train pulled to a stop. We grabbed our things and headed off the train along with everyone else.

We followed everyone up the escalator. It was pouring outside so Arun and I both got out our umbrellas.

After getting off, we hailed a taxi. "Where to?" the driver asked once Arun and I got in. I told him the address. As we drove through Manhattan, I watched the buildings speed past, the people waiting at the cross, and the pigeons eating the scrap pieces of food. The taxi stopped in front of our apartment. We hauled our stuff out. It had stopped raining again. _What's up with the weather? It's never acted this weirdly, _I thought as I handed the driver a roll of cash. We climbed up the stairs to the door. Walking across the lobby to the hallway and the other side, I stopped at the first door to my left. I knocked twice.

"Coming!" I heard my mom say. The lock clicked and my mom stood at the doorway.

"Talise, your back!" She smiled widely, wrapping me into a big hug. She left me go panting. "It's nice to see you too, Arun," she said, giving him a hug too. "You too, Mrs. Arlen," Arun said.

"Well, come on in. Go put your bags in your rooms and I'll make some dinner." My mom hurried off into the kitchen while Arun and I walked to our rooms.

After unpacking, I wanted to go outside. After all, I hadn't been back for a while.

"Lets go walk around. I haven't seen this place in a while." Arun and I headed to the door.

"We're going for a walk Mom!" I yelled, "Be back soon."

"Just be careful!"

"Alright!" I replied, closing the door behind me. It was finally sunny outside. We walked down 2nd Ave to the Poor Richard's Playground. Crossing the playground, Arun and I stopped at Dunkin' Donuts for coffee. It was then I heard screams and cars honking outside. I payed for my coffee and raced out.

My entire day was ruined after I ran out of Dunkin' Donuts with Arun behind me. People were running down the street screaming. And that was when the big black dog bounded out from the intersection of **E 108th Street** and **3rd Ave**.

"Run!" I yelled to Arun. He nodded, and we sprinted down **3rd Ave**.**  
**

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this. It's not that good.**

**Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything except OCs belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**CH 2**

"C'mon!" I yelled to Arun, making a left onto **E 109th St**. The evil dog was still chasing.

"Duck!" Arun yelled. I immediately ducked down as the ruins of a minivan flew over my head. Arun came up behind me. I grabbed his hand and ran. Finding a slim crack between two buildings, I pulled Arun in behind me, hoping the dog would pass us.

No such luck. I peeked out from behind the wall. The dog was making its way towards us, sniffing the air and thumping its tail against the buildings.

Then it raised its head and looked straight at our direction. "It smells us. We have to get out of here," I whispered to Arun. But as soon as I took one step to the opening, the snarling face of the dog appeared. I backed up. The dog tried to squeeze in, but its attempt left it stuck between the buildings. I mean, this thing was HUGE; the size of a rhino. It would have been really funny watching it squirm if it hadn't been trying to kill me.

As it struggled, I thought about ways to escape. What to do, what to do? Then I remembered Mrs. Santos's words. _When in danger, press the charms_. I looked down at my wrist. I pressed the sword charm.

A gleaming sword, about 2 feet long, appeared in my hand. At that moment, the dog lunged forward. Adrenaline coursed through my body, from head to toe. I can't really explain what happened next, but it seemed as though everything around slowed down. I watched the dog come towards me, waiting for the perfect time to strike. It leaped into the air and let out a long, low howl. Just as it was about to land on me, I rolled out of the way and sliced. The dog exploded into dust before my eyes. Coughing, I shakily stood up.

Arun rushed to my side. "Talise, that was amazing," he said, "But, uh, how did you learn how to do that?"

"I don't know," I say, pressing a hand to my forehead, "It just came to me, like an instinct. Like it was the natural thing to do." Even though the dog was dead, I still had a bad feeling. "We have to get out of here. Let's talk out this later." We ran out of the alley and the block again. Just then, someone called my name.

"Talise!" I whirled my head around. "Over here!" A few yards away stood Mrs. Santos next to a sleek, silver Mazda. I ran over Arun right behind me.

"What are you doing here, Mrs. Santos?" Arun asked, the puzzlement clear in his features.

"I'll explain in the car." She opened back doors. "Get in." Confused, we both slid into to the car. Once Mrs. Santos got into the driver's seat, she said, "Buckle up. This ride might get a little crazy." We buckled up. Mrs. Santos turned the keys, pulled the gear stick back, and zoomed backwards into the street. Thrusting the gear stick forward, we drove down the street, sweeping old newspapers off the ground.

"What's happening!" I exclaimed after about 5 minutes. My ADHD was killing me. Cars were starting to drive again once the dog had gone, so Mrs. Santos was busy swerving past cars. Angry honks followed us.

"Wait . . . ooh, that was close . . . Okay, we're all good now," Mrs. Santos said, her shoulders visibly more relaxed. "Now, where to start?"

"How about," Arun said, "Why the hell were we being chased by a huge black dog?"

"Well, looks like one of Hade's hellhounds. It definitely came from the Underworld," Mrs. Santos said, "But I thought his disliking towards demigods had lessened. Did the dog howl or make any noise before you killed it, Talise?"

"It howled right before I swung my sword," I replied. My response caused Mrs. Santos to mutter, "Not good, not good." She breathed and said, "The dog was calling for help. We have to get to camp quick." She gunned the accelerator.

"Whoa, what camp?" I asked. Mrs. Santos glanced at me. "It is a safe place for kids like you too. More on it later. Right now we have to hurry."

Big storm hung low in the dark sky. We had driven out of the city and onto country roads. The trees swaying in the wind flew by as we drove past. A flash of lightning lit up the sky. Rain started beating the car. Suddenly, I heard a distant growl.

"Did you hear that?" Arun asked. I nodded.

"Do you have your weapons?" Mrs. Santos asked, eyes on the road. I nodded, and was surprised to Arun nod too. When did he get a weapon? "Good, because you might wanna have it ready once we're out of the car. Talise, if for some reason you lose your sword, it will return to charm form. The bracelet will flash when it returns. And Arun, your quiver will replenish itself whenever you re-summon it." Ahead of us I saw a big blue farmhouse growing larger and larger. When we reached it, Mrs. Santos slammed the brakes, causing us to pitch forward. We all jumped out of the car. I pressed the charm and my sword appeared in my hand. Arun reached for something around his neck, a necklace that I hadn't noticed 'till now. A bow materialized in his hand along with a quiver of arrows slung across his shoulder. Of course Arun's weapon would be a bow and arrow. Arun had deadly accuracy.

Mrs. Santos started running towards a pine tree. "If we make it past the tree," she yelled back at us, "we're safe." Soaking wet, Arun and I ran, our sneakers splashing in mud puddles. But halfway there, the dogs caught up to us.

The first one leaped out of the shadows and pinned Mrs. Santos to the ground, swiping her across the face and arm. Before I could get my sword out, Mrs. Santos had sliced the dog's face and plunged a dagger into its chest, causing the dog to explode. We ran to her. I threw my sword down as I knelt beside her. Her face was bleeding from 3 long gashes and she had several on her arms. She was breathing slowly and heavily.

Just then, the entire pack of hellhounds, appeared from the shadows, bearing long fangs. Arun got up while I tried to stop the bleeding. The hounds leaped forward. Arun started firing arrows, taking down a few dogs. I got up to help.

"Talise!" Arun yelled, "Get Mrs. Santos to the pine tree! I'll hold them up the best I can!" I nodded, thought I knew he couldn't see me, and dragged Mrs. Santos to the tree. When I got past the tree, I laid Mrs. Santos down and ran back to help Arun.

Arun looked okay, only a few scratches on his face and arm. But he would be overwhelmed soon. I yanked my sword from the ground and whistled as loud as I could. Anyone from New York knows how to whistle. This caught the dogs attention and they bounded over, red eyes gleaming, teeth snapping. I charged at them. _ Slice, duck, roll, slice, slice. _Kinda like a dance. Hellhounds exploded around me in yellow fireworks. Out of nowhere, a hellhound leaped onto me, yanking my sword out of my hand with its teeth and flinging it somewhere. It pushed me down, sinking its claws into my left shoulder. I winced, blinking tears from my eyes. I could barely think through the pain, but somehow, I came up with a plan. "C'mon, any time now," I muttered. My bracelet flashed. I positioned my right hand (since the sword always seems to appear in that hand) underneath the dog's heart. Then, with my left hand, I pressed my charm. My sword materialized in my hand and cut through the dog. The dog exploded and I relaxed.

My vision started to get foggy. The last thing I saw before blacking out was people dressed in pjs with weapons rushing towards us.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything except the OCs belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

Bright lights flooded my eyes as I slowly blinked my eyes open, readjusting to the lights. _Where am I? _I thought, looking around. I was surrounded by white walls. A big white curtain covered the entrance to the room. I could hear footsteps outside and people talking. I stretched out my arms. "Ow," I muttered, twisting my head to look at my shoulder. My left shoulder was covered with a thick bandage. My knee was covered with small scraps and scratches. That was I remembered. _The giant dog, Mrs. Santos driving through rain, killing big black dogs from hell._

"So, you finally decided to open your eyes. You were out for 3 days." The voice belonged to a boy leaning against the doorway. He looked about a year older then me, with bright green eyes and black hair like me. He was wearing a orange shirt with the words 'Camp Half-Blood', shorts, and sneakers.

"Hi," I said, "Uh, who are you?" The boy walked over to the cot. "My name's Percy Jackson, and you're my new little sis." I blinked. Since when did I have a sibling? I was an only child.

"Uh, are you . . " I started, but Percy cut me off. "Yeah, I'm sure you're my sister. An Apollo kid saw the trident, that's our dad's sign, hover over your head."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a dad. He left my mom when I was a baby. I bet you he didn't want a kid with problems." I got up and walked out of the building. Percy followed me.

"Lemme guess? You've got ADHD and dyslexia." I whirled around, my eyes widening in surprise.

"How did you know that?" I had tried to hide it so hard. The only people that knew of my problems were my mom and Arun, who had the same problems. It was one of the reasons we clicked.

"Almost all our campers have ADHD and dyslexia."

"Actually, my. . our dad is one of the Greek Olympians." Percy said. "Wanna guess who? Think of your strengths. Athena's got the brains, Apollo's got good aim etc." Percy said that my dad was a Greek Olympian. So, there are 12 Olympians. Zues, Posiedon, Hermes, Apollo, Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Artemis, Hephaetus, Ares, and Dionysus. I ruled out all the girls, Dionysus, Ares, and Apollo. Don't a big fan of drunk people or violence, and my aim isn't that good. _My strengths? _I was good atswimming. At school, I'd been swim team captain. _  
_

"I'm good at swimming," I finally said.

Percy nodded. "So am I."

_Swimming, water. Water._ "Um, Posiedon?" I asked. Percy grinned and I knew I'd gotten it right.

"Bingo!" he said, "Best godly parent in the world! You should see his underwater palace. It's awesome!"

I laughed. So, I had a half-brother, I'm part god, and monsters do exist. What has this world come too?

Percy led me along the river. I noticed girls dressed in blue-green tank-tops and shorts underwater. Bubbles rose to the surface of the water as they chatted. They saw me staring, their eyes widening, and immediately bent over whispering.

We passed campers playing volleyball and others building and painting. Several little kids were climbing over the seats of an amphitheater. More campers were scaling a lava wall. Many had smoking shirts.

"Is that safe?" I eyed the wall worriedly as Percy led me to the wall.

"Danger is kinda the point here," Percy chuckled. "It gives you a challenge."

As Percy led me through camp, pointing at various spots, I noticed people sneaking peeks at me and whispering.

"Um, what's with everyone? Please tell me they're usually not like this." Percy glances around.

"Don't worry about them. They're just not used to you yet. Plus you're the second child of Poseidon, me being first, to set foot in this camp in like, the last 70 years. Actually, probably even longer then that."

Just as I open my mouth to ask why, two pretty girls, around my age, ran up to Percy. A girl with long braided chocolate-brown hair spoke.

"I stopped by to ask Annabeth something, but I found her fuming about how her laptop was stolen, something like that I think. As a friend, and the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, I suggest you go help her out with her dilemma." Percy nodded.

"I'll go help her. Probably the Stolls again," Percy chuckled, shaking his head. "You'd think that after already being caught twice, they'd finally give up." He looked at me.

"Mind if I leave you with these girls?" I nod. "Thanks," he says, smiling gratefully. He turns and runs to a cluster of buildings in the distance.

I turn my attention back to the girls in front of me. The girl with the braid smiles and sticks out her hand. "Hi, I'm Piper McLean, head of the Aphrodite Cabin. And this," she gestures to the girl standing besides her, "is my sister, Kayla Friedman." Kayla gives me a wave.

I shake Piper's hand as I glance around again. People were still sneaking peeks at me.

"I'm obviously new," I say. "My name's Talise Arlen, and apparently, my dad's Poseidon."

Piper smiles. "I know. Word travels pretty fast around here. Give a situation about one minute before everyone knows. Plus, you're the second chlid of Poseidon to arrive here in the past 70 years about.

I grimace. I hate bringing attention to myself. "I've been told. So, I was wondering why I'm only the second Poseidon kid here in while."

"Kayla, can explain to Talise? I promised Jason I'd spend the afternoon with him." Kayla nodds. Piper smiled and walked away to meet him.

Kayla looks at the people around us. As she does I gave her a onceover. Her long pretty hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She was the kind of person that had a flawless face without any makeup. I notice that she has a tiny gold hoop through the cartilage of her left ear. Her eyes seemed to change color - blue, green, hazel, brown.

Kayla looks back at me. "You ready for an explanation?" she asked, "'Cause it's a pretty long one." I nod.

Kayla launched into her explanation. "So, back in like the early 1900s, the big three made a pact to never have demigod children again. The big three consisted of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Their kids were too powerful . . ."

* * *

I rubbed my forehead. It was too much information too process in one day. After explanation, my head was ready to explode. Standing up, I asked Kayla, "Can you show me where my cabin is?"

"Sure, follow me." Kayla stands up and sprints to the cluster of cabins. We race each other to the cabins. Once I stop running, I let out a laugh. It was fun after so much seriousness.

"Here," Kayla leads me through the cabins. "We used to only have twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians, but after Percy saved Olympus, we added cabins for all the minor gods and goddesses." I take my time admiring the cabins. One glowed silver, another gold. The two biggest stood at the center of a horseshoe, so I guessed these were the original cabins. I spotted a white cabin with pink lacy curtains. Perfume seemed to waft from the cabin, causing me to wrinkle my nose and gag. Kayla followed my gaze, and laughed.

"That's my cabin," Kayla laughed again. I grinned and finally saw what I thought would be my cabin. It was built like a beach, waves rolling off the roof. I walked over and opened the door. The cabin was slightly, like my room at home. Two full-sized beds stood at the back of the cabin, across of the each other, with sea-green bedspreads, blankets, and pillows. From the ceiling hung tiny, uh, seahorse. In the corner of the cabin was a pretty fountain decorated with anemone, matching the anemone on the window ledge. Kayla walked in and said, "I'll leave you to settle in. See you at the dinner." She left and I collapsed on my bed for a good nap.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was okay. Please leave some constructive criticism in the reviews - likes, dislikes, predictions, etc.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Everything except OCs belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

"Wake up, Talise." Words drifted to my eyes. I rolled over on my comfy blanket.

"Wake up, Talise!" I didn't move. "Okay, I didn't think I'd have to do this but . . ." with a snap of fingers, cold water splashed into my face.

"Aaaah!" I scream, shooting out of bed. I felt alert and ready to go. Still, I shoot Percy my best glare.

"Did you really have to do that? Now my hair and clothes are . . ." I touched my shirt. Completely dry. So was my hair.

"Still dry?" Percy supplied. "Anyway, it's almost dinner time and we have Capture-the-Flag. I wanna see how well you do without any training."

Still confused by my shirt, I ask, "What am I not wet?"

"Because," Percy explains, "being Poseidon's kids, we have control over water and can use it to our advantage. It can heal and give you energy. Plus, you can bend it with your will. You used your powers to keep yourself dry."

"Basically," I say, grinning, "I can control water to do whatever I want?"

"As long as it's within your power, yeah."

I flicked my finger from the fountain to Percy. The water followed and splashed him in the face. Of course, he stayed dry, but it was fun.

"Like that," Percy says, shaking water out of his hair. "I'm starving! Are we going to dinner or not?" My stomach rumbles and I followed hiim out of the cabin.

* * *

We ran to the mess hall pavilion, right before the Aphrodite cabin. I waved to Piper and Kayla before following Percy to table three. Wood nymphs brought out platters of food.

I followed everyone in suite as they raised their glasses to the gods. I decided to settle with orange juice. Then I made an offering to Posiedon. What were you supposed to say? _Um, thanks for the bracelet and for getting me here safely. Please make sure my mom's okay_. That sounded about right, and I scraped a portion of my dinner which went up in smoke in the burning brazier. The smell was heavenly. As we sat back down to eat I spotted man riding a white horse next to a man with curly black hair, a red nose and bloodshot eyes, wearing a tiger pattern shirt. They were surrounded by, uh, satyrs.

"Who are they?" I ask, poking Percy in the shoulder, distracting him momentarily from inhaling the platter of pizza in front of him.

"That's Chiron and Mr. D. Chiron's the best centaur ever! He's . . ."

"Woah," I said, waving my hands, "did you just say centaur?"

"Yeah," he said shrugging. "You know, half-man, half-horse?"

I looked again. Chiron had curly hair and a beard and was wearing a green T-shirt that said _My Other Car is a centaur. _The lower half of his body was a white stallion.

"Then there's Mr. D, A.K.A. Dionysus," Percy said, munching on his pizza again.

"You have a god as your camp counselor?" I asked.

"We could be better off without him. The guy hates us." I made a mental note to steer clear of Mr. D. Finally, after dinner, it was time for Capture-the-Flag.

* * *

We gathered in front of Chiron at the pavilion. Chiron struck his hoof against marble several times before everyone quieted. Three kids each from Athena's and Ares's cabin brought out their cabin's banner. The teams were Athena, Poseidon, Zeus Aphrodite, Hermes, Hecate, Iris, and Tyche. The opposing team consisted of Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Demeter, Dionysus, Nemesis, and Hypnos.

"Alright everyone!" Chiron said, "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire woods is fair game. Your banner must be prominently displayed, with only two guards. Prisoners may be bound, but lightly, but you can not gag them. No maiming or killing. All magic items allowed. I'll serve as referee and medic. Athena will the blue team and will get the left side of the forest. Ares is red and will have the right side." He swept his arm and the table behind him was suddenly covered with equipment: swords, daggers, shields, helmets, etc. "Heroes, arm yourselves!" I grabbed a helmet from the table. Since my bracelet also had a shield charm, I guessed I was good to go.

Away from the crowd, I admired my sword and shield. They were both a celestial bronze, tinged with an aqua color, and engraved with wave patterns. _Pretty, _I thought. A Greek word was engraved in the hilt of the sword - **κυκλώνας.** My brain automatically translated it to **Cyclone. **So, my sword had a name.

Chiron called out again. "You've got 10 minutes. When the horn blows, the game begins!" Athena's cabin lead us into the forest. Percy tugged to me to a blonde girl about as tall as me, who was ,with no doubt, the leader.

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy called. Tall Blond Girl turned around, spotted Percy, and walked over. "Yeah?" she asked. Percy slung his arm around Annabeth's shoulder.

"How about," he started, grinning, "we give my new sis the same spot at my first Capture-the-Flag?"

She eyed me, then smirked at Percy. "Why not? She looks like she could take it." Annabeth turned to me. "Is that okay with you?"

I shrugged. "Sure," I say, "And if I get pulverized?" Annabeth laughed. "Trust me, you won't."

Then she got serious. "There's a creek separating each team's land. What you're gonna do is try to ward off as many of the enemy team as possible. Make sense?" I nodded. Annabeth turned to Percy. "And you will guard the flag, just in case Talise needs help." He pouted and looked about to protest, but Annabeth kissed him on the cheek and disappeared through the sea of battle armor, giving out instructions.

I made my way to the bubbling creek and surveyed my surroundings. Tall trees thick with leaves grew along both sides of the creek. _Trees,_ I thought, formulating a plan in my head. I walked up to a sturdy looking tree with many branches and pulled myself up. It held, so I climbed even higher until I was covered by leaves. Just in time, as horn blew in the distance. _  
_

Some would think that sitting in a tree for several minutes would be uncomfortable, but it's actually pretty nice. After a few more minutes, someone came along. No, actually two members of the enemy team, one carrying a bow and shouldering a full quiver, the other one holding a dagger in each hand. They appeared at the bank, looking around.

"Looks clear," said a familiar voice: Arun. The other person shook his head. "No way. Annabeth would _never_ leave the creek unattended," the other guy said, sweeping his eyes around the banks again. I leaped out of the tree, landing lightly behind him. But before I could slam Cyclone against him helmet, Arun's eyes widened and yelled, "Kyle, behind you!"_  
_

Kyle whipped around, blocking Cyclone with his daggers just in time. He twisted my blade around and pushed me back. When he did, his blade grazed my arm, leaving a shallow cut. I stumbled, and tripped into the creek, landing on my butt with a splash. The water lapped around my ankles as I hauled myself up. _  
_

I could feel the water's energy seeping through me as it healed my cut. A rush of adrenaline coursed through me.

Kyle had saw me getting up and threw a dagger at me. It would have hit my arm if I hadn't caught it. I swear, I have no clue what happened. My arm just shot out and snatched it out of the air. I rushed up to him, dagger in hand, and kicked him in the breastplate. He stumbled back, and I whacked the side of his helmet with Cyclone. It wasn't too hard, but still enough to cause him to topple to the ground.

After admiring my handiwork, I turned around to face Arun. I found him standing in front of me with a smirk on his face, pointing an arrow at my face. I slowly raised my hands up. He lowered his bow, the smirk on his face becoming even bigger.

I couldn't believe he'd just fallen for that. It was like the oldest trick in the book. Now that his bow was lowered, I twisted it out of his hand with Cyclone, and flung it into the bushes. I backed him up to the tree with my sword against his neck, raising my eyebrow.

"Not so tough are we now?" I asked. I could literally feel my grin stretching from ear to ear.

Just then, the underbrush exploded. Percy ran across the creek with the enemy's flag in his hand. The rest of the team came into the clearing and cheered and pounded their weapons. I lowered my sword from Arun's neck as Percy came over with the flag. Arun disappeared into the crowd, probably to find Kyle.

"Good job," Percy said, nodding approvingly. He waved the flag in my face with a grin. "Next time we play Capture-the-Flag, it'll be our banner. I'm gonna go rub it this in Annabeth's face. See you later at the amphitheater for the campfire." He disappeared into the crowd too, which was slowly headed out of the woods.

Arun was helping Kyle up, who was groaning with a hand against his forehead.

"You okay?" I asked as I walked up to them. Kyle focused his eyes on me. Even though I could tell he was in pain, his brown eye's had a mischievous glint in them.

"Fine," he said, "if the definition of 'fine' is a pounding head." He flashed me a grin before groaning and hitting himself on the forehead. I patted his shoulder. I turned to Arun.

"C'mon. Percy said there was gonna be a campfire at the amphitheater. Let's go!" I said.

I walked with Arun and Kyle to the amphitheater. I not sure what I was expecting from a campfire, but surely it was not the scene that I saw when we reached the amphitheater.

A figure with glowing green eyes surrounding by a green haze was standing in the center of the crowd of demigod, swiveling its head back and forth, as if it was searching for someone. When the three of us walked in, it snapped its head in our direction. Now I could see its face.

It was a girl with flaming red hair. She wore a tank top and paint-splattered jeans. Minus the glowing green eyes, she looked me. The girl slowly walked forward, before coming to a stop in front of me. I turned around to see that Kyle had dragged Arun to the side of the wall. Arun watched the girl with wide eyes. I tried to step back, but my feet were rooted to the ground. The girl opened her mouth and spoke in a raspy voice.

**_"The sea's daughter must go on a quest _**

**_With the dove, hawk, and sun_**

**_To find the long forgotten weather crest_**

**_Through the storm, snow, and rain_**

**_The four must head west_**

**_And tame the weather once again" _**

****After these words, the girl promptly fainted into someone's waiting arms. The sky was flashing with lighting and clapping with thunder. I stood in shock as rain started pouring down. The last I remember before fainting myself was a flash of lighting as I collapsed into someone's arms.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was overall enjoyable. Please tell me what I did good or stuff I need to improve on.**

**Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Everything except OCs belong to Rick Riordan**

**I have no clue what the infirmary looks like inside, so this is all my imagination.**

**Here's another chapter for you guys . . .**

* * *

**Arun's POV**

Everything happened at once. The red-headed girl collapsed, thunder rumbled, and then Talise fainted. But I caught her, so no harm done. I hooked my right arm under her legs and carried her through the crowd. Campers huddled together whispering and sneaking peeks at us, like the day we had gotten here.

_With the dove, sun, and hawk_. I knew enough about Greek mythology to know that the dove was Aphrodite's symbol, the sun was Apollo's symbol, and the hawk was Hermes's symbol. I'm definitely coming along, no matter what Talise said. She was obviously the leader of the quest.

"Arun, wait up!" I looked behind to Kyle, pushing is way through the crowd, which was slowly dispersing.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm guessing you're going on the quest, right?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm going. Talise is my best friend. I'm not letting her go with a stranger." I replied. That's when I got what Kyle was asking about. "You wanna come too, don't you?"

"Yup," Kyle said, nodding his head. "I'm more experienced than you guys, no offense or anything. You could use the help. Besides, the hawk is my dad's symbol anyway."

I nodded. I had woken up soon after we fought the hellhounds, so I had gotten the chance to train and learn a few techniques with my new bow. Talise had gotten no training at all, but I knew she could defend herself. But experience was something we lacked, and Kyle could help us with that.

"Sounds good," I said. "Now we only have to find the dove. Look, I gotta get Talise to the infirmary. See you later." Kyle nodded, and ran back to his cabin. I carried Talise to the infirmary. I managed to open the door and walk instead, without banging Talise's head on the wall. Just then, a girl with light-brown hair walked into the hallway, looking at a clipboard.

"Excuse me?" I asked. The girl looked up, and I awkwardly waved my hand.

"Uh, can I help you?" she asked, walking over.

"I'm Arun, and Talise here collapsed after a red-headed girl with glowing green eyes . . ."

"You mean Rachel?" she asked, cutting me off. "I didn't think she would be spouting another prophecy so soon. Anyway, continue."

"Who's Rachel?"

"She's the Oracle of Delphi. A mortal, actually, but born with the sight. She can see through the mist, which clouds up the weapons and monsters in the mortal world," she explained. She walked down the hall, leaving me no choice but to follow her. She lead me to a room with several cots, gesturing for me to put her down.

"I'll take a look at her." The girl passed her hand over the Talise, muttering an incantation. Looking satisfied, she pressed her hand against Talise's forehead, and muttered another incantation.

"She's fine, just a bit restless," the girl said, jotting down a few notes. She looked up at me. "By the way, I'm Adrienne. Call me Dria." She stuck out her hand, and I shook it.

"Nice meeting you," she continued, "I wish I could stay and chat, but I gotta go. I'll see you around." As she walked away, I couldn't help but feel she was familiar in some way. I shook away the feeling.

I squeezed Talise's hand, planning to stay with her for the night, when someone else walked into the room.

"Is Talise okay? You're Arun, right?" a girl asked. The girl was extremely pretty, with long auburn hair tied back in a ponytail, and eyes that seemed to change colors every second.

"Yeah," I replied, answering both questions.

"Chiron sent me to get you. I think it's something the quest." she said, walking out of the room. I didn't want to leave Talise, but I followed her out of the infirmary anyway.

* * *

Chiron was waiting for us at the Big House, Kyle standing next to him.

"Good, everyone's here except Talise," Chiron said, "Come on in." Kyle greeted me with a fist-bump and gave Kayla a nod. As we walked in, Chiron changed into his human from, legs contracting into a wheelchair. We sat around a table awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Alright, you all know why you're here right?" he asked, clasping his hands, "You three are going to accompany Talise on her quest." I knew Kyle, but I had idea who the girl was.

"Um, who are you?" I asked, directing the question to the girl. She looked up from polishing her dagger.

"The name's Kayla Friedman, daughter of Aphrodite. I'm the 'dove' of the quest. I'm good with daggers and I can charmspeak. And I am NOT one of the stereotypical Aphrodite girls." she replied. She turned to Chiron.

"How are we supposed to find this Weather Crest if we don't know what it is? I asked Annabeth, but even she seemed confused." I looked at Chiron, who was frowning slightly.

"Even I have never heard of such a thing, and I have lived a very long time," Chiron said, scratching his head, "I advise going to Aeolus, seeing as he controls the four winds, the seasons, and weather."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kyle said, waving his hands, "How in the world, mortal and immortal, do we _get _to Aeolus's palace. The thing sits on a _fricking _cloud, which also changes locations." He started pacing around the room. Kayla sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Look smartass," Kayla said, exasperated, "The whole reason we're here is to talk about this. So more talking, less walking." Kyle glared at her.

"Does Aeolus have a favorite spot in the country?" I asked.

"The Rockies, of course," Chiron replied, "It's in the middle of the country, and he likes being in the center of things."

"Well, that seems like our first choice in destination," I said, "We'll find a way to get to the Rockies, talk to Aeolus, and go from there."

"Hold on," Kayla cut in, "What if, let's say, Aeolus wasn't there? We would stuck be in the middle of the Rockies! Have you thought of that?"

"We learn as we go," Kyle said, shrugging. Kayla glared at him, while I groaned inwardly. This quest was gonna be even harder if they don't stop fighting.

"How about," I began, "We wait until Talise's awake. She's leader of this quest anyway. Doesn't seem fair to make all the decisions while she's out." Kyle and Kayla both agreed.

"Good," Chiron said, "If Talise wakes up tomorrow, I see you back here after lunch. Go back to your cabins and have a good night's sleep." Chiron showed us to the door, and we walked back to our cabins silently. I swear, that centaur was crazy. No one should be that cheerful while planning for a quest. I knew I wasn't gonna be able to sleep well tonight. I said good-bye to Kyle and Kayla before walking into my cabin. Everyone else was asleep, so I quietly dove into bed. But I was so exhausted, that after some twisting and turning, I managed to fall asleep.

* * *

**This weather crest thing is all made up, just to let you know. **

**Kyle and Kayla, hmmm**

**Dria isn't my OC, it's DrieSummersDaughterOfApollo**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
